


Unexpected

by Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 06:14:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17595983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction/pseuds/Multi_Fandom_Fanfiction
Summary: The princess is betrothed to Robb Stark. She expects him to be like her father but one day she confronts him and is pleasantly surprised by his response.





	Unexpected

Request will not say by who for protection of there privacy

This is requested will not say by who for protection of there privacy

Robb’s P.O.V

I stood between Sansa and my mother. I watched the blonde prince ride up between two guards. I recognized the one in the back in the hound helm as Sandor Clegane from stories. They stopped side by side. The blonde prince eyed my little sister up and down as she smiled up at him. My eyes shot glares at the crowned prince of Westeros. The hound opened his helm showing his face to the Winterfell crowd. A large brown and crimson red that featured gold details wooden coach jolted forward into a stop revealing the king, The gold cloaks, and his guards. The Baratheon king looked much different then you father had described him. The whole crown bows in respect and honor of our king. Robert Baratheon trots forward before stopping his horse. His fat fingers extended out towards a boy in tattered clothing. The young boy ran forward with a stool placing it at the side of the oldest Baratheon’s feet. He climbed down and stormed towards us stopping in front of my father. He motioned with his fingers for us to stand. We all straightened ourselves out facing the King of Westeros. “Your grace,” Eddard Stark greets. “You’ve got fat,” Replied the king. Everyone’s eyes widened in shock as a layer of awkward tension blanketed the crowd and traveling party. Ned Stark looked up his longtime best friend up and down with a look that said What about you. Both Men burs out laughing easing the tension in everyone’s mind. “Cat,” Greeted the Demon of the Trident as he hugged my mother. “Your grace,” She replies. The Whoremonger King placed his hand on Rickon’s head and shook it playfully before walking back to stand in front the lord of Winterfell. The King of the Andals and the First Men asked, “Nine years Ned. Why haven’t I seen you? Where have you been?” The quiet wolf answered, “Guarding the North for you, Your grace. Winterfell is yours. My eyes switched to the carriage watching a group of five handmaids, a young blonde boy who must have been prince Tommen, and a Young blonde girl who must have been princess Mrycella exited the coach. My breath caught in my throat as I watched a girl with long shiny soft looking raven black hair and that had alluring deep sparkling ocean blue eyes glide from the carriage. My eyes scanned her body that looked like it had been drawn by the gods. She must have been my future wife princess Y/N. The rumors of her beauty being unmatched of her being breathtaking or the most stunning woman you could ever imagine did her no justice. She looked like a goddess walking among man. I hardly notice the queen exit and Arya asking, "Where’s the imp?”. I didn’t even hear Sansa tell her, “Will you shut up?” Everyone and Everything disappeared and it was only her I saw. I was snapped out of my trance when the Lord of the Seven kingdoms stood in front of me. “Who have we here? You must be Robb my daughters betrothed,” He answers his own question before extending his hand and shaking it. The protector of the realm moved down the line to Sansa and complemented, “My, You’re a pretty one.” Robert Baratheon continued down the line to Arya bending slightly before questioning, “Your name is?” “Arya,” She answers. He finally got to the end of the line before ordering, “Ooh. Show us your muscles.” Bran lifted his arm and the king playfully predicted, “You’ll be a soldier.” Jaime Lannister removed his helm flicking his hair back and then straightening his head back up. “That is Jamie Lannister the queen’s twin brother,” My baby sister explained. I watched as the blonde queen marched forward toward the Winterfell residents. Cersei Lannister extended her hand to my father to kiss and he placed a soft gentle quick kiss on her knuckles. “My queen,” My father address. “My queen,” My mother welcomes with a bow. “Y/N come meet you good family,” Instructed your father. The woman I am going to marry floats towards us like an angel. She stopped in front of us and smiled a smile that made my knees weak. My eyes were stuck on her as everything else disappeared.

Your P.O.V

You stood in front of the Starks and the Winterfell occupants. I flashed them a bright smile before curtsying to Lord and Lady Stark causing Lady Stark to curtsied back. “It is a pleasure to meet you princess,” The head of house stark welcomes. “It is an honor to welcome you into our family,’ Greets Catelyn. "Thank you both it is a great honor to join a family as beautiful as yours as well as live in a place so breathtaking and meet such amazing people,” You complement. You saw the little boy who couldn’t be much older than six clinging to his mother’s hand. You crouched down in front of him and asked, “What is your name?” “Rickon,” He squeaked out. “It is a pleasure to meet you,” You answer placing a kiss on his forehead. He beamed up at you before running to you and hugging you. You giggled softly. A giggle that unknowing to you caused a flutter in the eldest son’s chest that was already melting at the site of you and your baby brother. “Rickon Stark,” Scolded his mother. You released the younger boy and he ran to his mother. “It is alright he is adorable,” You reassure the older woman. You decided to save your betrothed for last. You walk towards the end of the line stopping. “What is your name,” You asked? “Bran,” The boy who couldn’t be much older than ten answered. “I just want to thank you,’ You say. "Why,” He asked his face morphing to confusion. “I was scared to leave my home but knowing you are here a strong future Captain of the Kingsguard make feel better,” You complement. His face beamed with happiness as you lent over and placed a small kiss on his cheek. You moved to the next little girl she had brown hair and grey eyes. ‘What is your name,“ You asked kindly? "Arya,” She answers a hint of annoyance. You leaned down close to her ear and wrapped your arms around her pretending to hug her as you whispered, “Your wild I can tell I was to meet me at my chambers when you get the chance I have a present to give you.” Last but not least you landed on the eldest daughter. She had auburn hair and blue eyes that complemented her pale skin. “What is your name,” You ask in a voice sweeter than honey. “Sansa,” She answers with a childlike smile. “May I say your beautiful I am envious your beauty is beyond compare,” You complement. The girl blushes a deep shade of red. “Thank you princess but I am no where near as beautiful as you,” she replies. “Why thank you my lady,” You answer. Before stopping at the man you were to marry. You opened your mouth to introduce yourself but was cut off by your fathers booming voice, “Robb this is my daughter Y/N.” “It is a pleasure to meet you princess,” The Winterfell native replies taking your soft hand in his lifting it to his lips and placing a gentle kiss on your knuckles. A set of butterflies erupted in your belly at the action much to your distaste. Your hand dropped to your side and he straightened up. You guys got lost in each other’s blue eyes but were interrupted by your father demanding, “Take me to your crypt. I want to pay my respects.” Your mother masking her venom with honey sweet words says, “We have been traveling a month, my love. Surely the dead can wait.” “Ned,” Robert ignores. The king and The warden take off toward the crypt leaving the wives, children, and people of both parties standing there. Arya restated a former question, “Where’s the imp?” You wanted to glare at the girl knowing the way your mother was going to react to that but you understood her curiosity and amazement it wasn’t every day you met a man like him. Your mother snapped around with an angry grimace on her face. Your mother marched back towards her twin before commanding, “Where is our brother? Go find the little beast.” Jamie marches off his armor clanking with every step. “Thank you all of you for welcoming us as well as your hospitality but may I ask if we can be shown to our quarters I heard we will be feasting tonight and would like for me and my handmaids to freshen up before the festivities and my younger siblings are both exhausted I am sure they would like to rest,” You thanks and explain. “Of course princess Rickon and Bran show the youngest prince to his quarters Arya show the youngest princess to her quarters Sansa show the crowned prince his quarters Robb will you show Princess Y/N to her quarters please and thank you,” She ordered her children before turning towards the crowd and commanding, “Everyone else thank you for joining us in welcoming our king, queen, princes, and princess now back to work unless you were chosen to help the royal family and there traveling party in their room assignments if you were chosen please meet me here in thirty I am gonna how the queen her quarters and will be back to give your further instructions as for the royal traveling party welcome to Winterfell we are happy to host you please remain patient while we room you thank you and enjoy your time in our home.” You motioned for Tommen and Mrycella as they ran to you. Joffrey unmounted his horse as a servant scurried over taking it from him. The four of you stood in front of the Starks and your mother joined you. You all broke away following your respective person to your room. “Thank you for showing me to my room my lord,” You break the silence hearing your echoing footsteps through the busy halls of Winterfell. “Please princess call me Robb,” The future lord of Winterfell instructs. “Call me Y/N Princess will only be my title for seven sunrises plus you are to be my husband and titles are far to formal for a husband and wife.” You explain. “Well Y/N is a beautiful name by the way it fits you,” He complements. “Thank you,” You accept with a blush on your sun-kissed skin. “So I was thinking we are to be wed in a weeks time and we don’t know each other I was wondering if maybe I could escort you to the feast we can sit together get to know each other and maybe you would accompany me on a walk in the gardens we didn’t have a chose in our marriage but we do in the way it turns out,” He asks nervously. “I agree,” You accept his offer. “Great this is your room I am sure your ladies will be here soon as well as your things plus I wouldn’t be surprised you would be exhausted and like to rest so I will leave you to it but I will be here at sunset to get you,” He dismissed before taking off. You walked into the chambers scanning it figuring this is the quarters you would resided in for the rest of your days. It was simple but it had everything you needed. You walked to the end of the bed throwing yourself down. Your eyes fluttered closed almost immediately. You must have been completely worn out because you had slept through the delivery of all of your belongs. You did not wake until your handmaids Scarlet and Sophia woke you. They both looked amazing already dressed for the feast. “Wake up princess you need to get ready,” Sophia woke you. “Five more minutes Soph,” You groaned stretching your aching muscles. “You don’t have five more minutes you must get up and get ready you don’t have much time and your bath is getting cold,” Scarlett rejects. You stood stretching with a grown . You removed your clothing and walked towards the tub. You stepped your long leg into the hot water before your other followed sinking down with a hiss of pain and moan of pleasure at the heat of the water. You closed your eyes as you heard two pairs of footsteps walking towards you. “What scent did you use scar it smells amazing,” You ask? “I used the Honey scent,” She answers as she helped Sophia bath you. You kept your eyes closed until they were done. You stood up and walked to the vanity. They dressed you in a tightfitting white and gold dress that has a long train and slits up both sides. They were doing your hair when Scarlet asked, “So how do you like him?” “He seems nice but men like to lie they charm woman marry them and then there true self-shows,” You answer. “Do you think he will be like your father,” Sophia asked? “Not as bad but all men cheat and treat there wives like dirt,” You answer. “Eddard Stark doesn’t,” Scarlet interjects. “He has a bastard,” Argued Sophia. “Guys it is okay I have accepted my fate now please set the flower crown on my head so I can watch my father be an animal and embarrass my family and disrespect my mother like always,” You state. They set the snow-white flower crown on top of your hair as you heard a knock on the wooden door. You stood soothing your dress before strutting to the door swinging it open. “Wow,” You heard him gasp. “What,” You snapped painfully aware of the way his eyes were locked on you. “Uh uh nnnothing its just you look perfect better than perfect,” The young wolf stutters. “Thank you,” You thank blushing. He offered you his arm which you politely took. “So Y/n tell me about yourself,” Robb directed. “Well I am not only the oldest daughter but eldest child of Robert Baratheon and Cersei Lannister I have three siblings which I am extremely close with despite Joffrey being a prick sometimes My mother is like my best friend I am incredibly close to my handmaidens I don’t really have a relationship with my father I have an all white mare name shadow and I had a cat but I gave it to Tommen named Sir Pounce I love riding, reading, swimming, practicing with weapons much to my mothers displeasure, I love to sing, dance, draw, paint, basically any art form including acting. I like to travel even though I can’t do it often. I enjoy sailing but above all I loved to visit the orphanage in flee bottom,” You spill. “You are the most amazing woman I have ever met,” The eldest son of Eddard Stark confesses causing you to laugh loudly. You heard you laugh echo through the chilly stone hall accompany your footsteps. “What about you Robb,” You ask? “Well I am the eldest child and son of Eddard Stark and Catelyn Tully I am the future lord of Winterfell and Warden of the north I have two full brothers and a half-brother as well as two full sisters I am very close with both my mother and my father My best friend is my father’s ward Theon he is like another brother but my favorite person in the world is my direwolf Greywind My days mostly consist of training in the courtyard and then training greywind I love to ride and travel I don’t swim often but sometimes I swim in the pond in the god’s woods by the weirwood tree I love feasts in Winterfell and I like to have fun boring I know,” He jokes causing you to laugh again. “No not at all but would I maybe be able to meet Greywind I love animals,” You request. “Of course,” He agrees. The rest of the night the two of you spent talking and laughing. He took Arya to her room because she launched food at Sansa he came back and you guys danced and had even more fun until you were so tired you were passing out at the table and your feet were sore. He walked you back to your chambers kissing your cheek and bidding you a farewell and see you on the morrow. You went to bed that night with dreams of the young lord. The next day you met Greywind. He was beautiful and seemed to love you. You, Robb, and his direwolf turned one walk into the entire day. You had to admit you were falling for Robb and it scared you. Your mind was racing reminding you-you couldn’t fall for him. He would cheat create children with other woman those children would be no less his blood then your own. The only difference your children would have the surname Stark while the others would carry the name snow. He would abuse you mentally, emotionally, and verbally maybe even physically. He would embarrass and disrespect you publicly. Probably having minimum relationships with his children. Caring more for his whores then his family. He would only bed you to put a child in you. There would be no feelings just duty. He would be just like your father. A terrible, horrible, animal-like being. You would be the next generation of your parents and pretty much every other marriage you witnessed growing up. You knew your life was going to hurt no matter what but loving would just make the pain exploded like wildfire. So you decided the next day you would avoid Robb hoping to minimize your feelings before your fastly approaching wedding. Your plan only worked for three days, On your fourth day in Winterfell and the day before you became the future lady of Winterfell. You were marching through the courtyard of Winterfell Sansa and Mrycella at your hills towards the room were you were going to get your dresses fitted for the wedding when you were stopped by the youngest daughter of Lord and Lady Stark. “Can I speak to you alone,” She asked annoyed? “Sure Cella Sans meet me in the room I will be there in a moment,” You order. “You said you had a gift for me the first day I never went for it I would like to claim it if the option is still available,” she explains. “Of course come by my room tonight before bed,” You direct as your eyes drift to Robb and Greywind. The inseparable duo stood in front of a young maid around your age. She was twirling her hair and laughing with a wide smile. He was chuckling and joking while leaning against the wall. It infuriated you to no end. You knew it would happen but you couldn’t handle it before you knew what you were doing you were storming over there jaw clenching in anger. You stormed over trying to calm yourself. You steadied yourself calming you steps and lie in mock sweetness, “Excuse me may I have a moment with my fiance please wedding details I need his opinion.” “Of course princess Lord Stark I would love to continue our conversation later,” She agrees before scurrying off. You turn to him your facade leaving and your anger returning as you snapped, “I KNOW YOU WOULD CHEAT BUT DO YOU HAVE TO DO IT IN FRONT OF MY FACE AND OUR PEOPLE THE PEOPLE THAT WILL HAVE TO RESPECT ME AS YOUR WIFE.” “What are you talking about,” He asks in confusion. “I AM SAYING THAT THE FLIRTING WITH THE MAID WHEN WE ARE GETTING MARRIED TOMORROW EVENING,” You holler. “I wasn’t flirting with any maid,” He defends. “I don’t care if you do, to be honest, I expect it I have watched my father and you sleeping with castle help would make you a good husband compared to what I see I just beg of you Robb, please don’t make me watch it please don’t let our future sons and daughters see it please Robb I am begging of you keep your future affairs private,” You plead. Robb notices the tears in your eyes and pulls against you which causes you to first stiffen then fall in to his body a sobbing mess. “I do not know of your father or the way he treated your mother and you and your siblings but I am not going to be like that I promise to be faithful both in public and behind the doors I intend to be an amazing husband and father just like mine was but better then he was I intend to care for you and love you and only you I fear I have already fallen for you and I don’t want that to change plus I hope you have fallen or at least gained some feelings for me and don’t worry about that maid I am sorry it upset you but I wasn’t talking to her on my behalf I was talking to her on Jon’s I figured he needed to get laid so he wouldn’t be so broody,” Robb vows after you pulled away and he pushed a piece of hair behind your ear. You laughed before gripped his face in your hands and pushed your lips to his. The two of you sharing a passionate kiss. Robb Stark was surprised by the kiss and you were surprised by him so you both got something unexpected that day.


End file.
